Children tend to spend a considerable amount of their time indulging in fantasy and in the world of make-believe. To indulge this fantasy, and additionally provide some educational value, the toy industry is challenged to provide toys that closely simulate the real counterparts enjoyed by the adult world.
The use of microphone poles having a microphone secured to the upper end thereof, which is electrically coupled to amplifiers and speaker systems, are well-known in the art. However, a need has existed for some time in the toy industry for a toy microphone-loudspeaker system that simulates an adult microphone-loudspeaker system, but is contained in one unit of simple design and construction. This need has been substantially filled by the toy microphone-speaker system of this invention which essentially comprises a base member containing a battery power source, display lights, and an amplifier and speaker actuable by a depressible foot switch which connects the power to the speaker. The base member further supports a vertically upright microphone pole to which a microphone is attached. The microphone is electrically coupled through the pole to the amplifier and speaker in the base member. To allow the child to move his body while speaking or singing into the microphone, the microphone pole is provided with a flexible joint mechanism adjacent the base of the pole that allows movement of the microphone and pole section attached thereto within a solid conical area relative to the final base member.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a unitary microphone-speaker assembly having a base member, an upright microphone pole to which a microphone is attached, and a flexible joint mechanism adjacent the lower end of the microphone pole to allow pivotal movement of the microphone and pole through a solid conical area relative to the base member.